Nueva OOO
by Zable-Z
Summary: Un chico, un instituto, 5 chicas, (un mal summary) OCxHAREM la imagen es de Jack chibi
1. Chapter 1

"Dicen que cuando un capitulo es muy bueno en la novela de la vida, esta se vuelve a repetir por siempre y para siempre"

3ra persona.

En el país de OOO muchas cosas han cambiado, desde que el "resurgimiento cultural" surgió.

El "resurgimiento cultural" es un movimiento que fue organizado en la época antigua, liderada por Finn, Fiona, Jake y cake, "los reyes y reinas del mundo" junto con la princesa chicle, este movimiento surgió luego de que Finn encontrara un antiguo artefacto que mostraba toda la civilización humana y toda su tecnología, durante los años siguientes, comenzaron a aplicar el conocimiento humano en el día a día y antes de que pudieran percatarse, la tecnología y forma de vida humana ya tenían muchos seguidores

Todo se veía bien hasta que tres años después del comienzo del movimiento, un exiliado, el "conde" limonagrio, intento tomar ese conocimiento por la fuerza, usando un aparato llamado "bomba nuclear" el cual, cuando fue usado, destruyo todo lo construido hasta el momento.

Esta bomba también causo repercusiones, hizo que todos los seres del país de OOO tomaran forma humanoide, el exiliado limonagrio, fue ejecutado por su mismo ataque, han pasado 500 años después de ese evento, no se sabe nada al respecto de cómo era la vida antes del movimiento ya que solo quedo la información guardada en las mentes de la gente, y eso era solo una pizca del conocimiento antiguo de OOO.

Como fue mencionado, muchas cosas han cambiado, los seres de OOO adoptaron completamente la cultura humana, además después de centenares de años de las diferentes generaciones, muchos de los seres sobrenaturales que antes existían ya no existen y solo quedan unos cuantos clanes sobrenaturales, entre ellos: los elementales de fuego, los vampiros de la nocheosfera, los humanos mágicos (que antes eran animales mágicos, como Jake y cake), los frigeon (seres que controlan el hielo), los dulces humanos, y los humanos imperiales (descendientes de Finn y Fiona), debido a algunos movimientos extremistas por los jefes de cada familia, cada una de las actuales mujeres de cada familia, debe contraer matrimonio con alguien de su misma sangre, para "mantener la raza".

Hay muchas discusiones respecto a ese tema, además, como la mayoría de los integrantes de cada familia son mujeres, hay muchos estados de poligamia, de personas que tienen hasta seis esposas y pese a que la poligamia se ha vuelto poco a poco más común, aún es muy rechazada y mal vista por los humanos y pese a todas las medidas tomadas, se han detectado muchos casos de mestizaje entre especies, lo cual, según los humanos, es la única manera de mantener la raza.

Para poder instruir a las nuevas generaciones de jóvenes, se creó un instituto en el centro de OOO, en donde humanos y seres sobrenaturales pueden educarse por igual, para entrar a la universidad y estudiar lo que deseen, pero hay un requisito para entrar a la universidad y ese requisito es, estar comprometido, esa es otra medida tomada por un grupo de personas el cual ya se ha mencionado.

Este instituto se llama…

(Lugar ¿?)

El instituto Nexus, ahhhhhhh (suspiro) ¡que emoción!, ¡al fin podre conocer la ciudad!, y pensar que todo esto es gracias al fósil pervertido de mi abuelo-decía un adolecente apoyado en la ventana de un autobús, traía puesta una camisa roja y unos pantalones azul obscuro, también traía una gorra negra, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de emoción, la cual podía expresar libremente, ya que solo estaba él y el conductor del autobús, además de dos maletas, una mochila grande y una jaula, en la cual dormían dos pequeñas criaturas, el adolecente recordaba el momento en que recibió la noticia que lo lleno de alegría.

Flashback.

En una casa se encontraban cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, un anciano calvo con una barba y bigote blancos, vestido elegantemente, una mujer de aspecto joven de cabello castaño y largo, con una expresión de alegría, tenía puesta una camisa rosa y una falda blanca, un hombre adulto, sereno y con el pelo negro corto, vestido con un yukata negro, y un adolecente vestido también con un yukata, estaba todos disfrutando del crepitar de las llamas, hasta que el anciano hablo.

Ejem-todos le prestaron atención-Jack, creo que ha llegado el momento de decirte porque nos reunimos-el adolecente lo miró.

Debe ser algo importante, porque a esta hora empiezan tus programas favoritos-dice mirando el reloj encima de la chimenea.

¡Se me olvido poner la grabadora!-dijo y corrió acelerado por una puerta, todos lo miraron con una gota en la cien.

(Cinco minutos después)

Ejem, bueno, como te decía, Jack, soy tu abuelo, y como tu abuelo, debo educarte, por eso, lo consulte con tus padres y, quiero darte esto-extendió su brazo, y en su mano un sobre, Jack, lo abrió, y miro su contenido, abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado.

¿Y… que te parece hijo?-dijo la mujer.

Emmm, me parece que se equivocó de sobre-dijo sonrojado con un hilo de sangre en su nariz, mostrando la revista +18.

(PLANK)…

Viejo pervertido-dijo la mujer con una sartén en la mano, el viejo quedo con la mirada perdida por el golpe, pero se recuperó y le quito hábilmente el sobre a su nieto cambiándolo por otro.

Ejem, lo siento, era este sobre-Jack miro el sobre y vio una recomendación del instituto Nexus.

Esto es… ¡genial!, podre ver el instituto, viajar, estudiar, conocer gente.

No te olvides de las chicas-

(PLANK)

Fin de flashback

(Primera persona)

Vaya ¿Qué habrá hecho mi abuelo para conseguir la recomendación?, no creo que importe, faltan dos días para el inicio de clases, hasta que comiencen debemos organizarnos en los edificios para estudiantes según el folleto, estaremos distribuidos según que tan bien nos haya ido en el examen de admisión, según esto (saco el folleto) "los y las estudiantes con el puntaje más alto, estarán en los pisos superiores e irán disminuyendo a medida que su éxito haya sido menor", hm, me pregunto cómo me habrá ido en el examen, espero no quedar en el sótano jeje (mira por la ventana) aquí me bajo yo-tomo mis cosas y bajo del autobús, frente a mi está el fruto de los años de estudio de un arquitecto de OOO, es un edificio impresionante, me acerco a la entrada y veo mucha gente amontonada en un lugar.

¿Qué habrá ahí?-me pica la curiosidad.

Están viendo el mapa, tienen la esperanza de que van a dormir en el último piso-un chico a mi lado, su cabello era castaño, gafas cuadradas, delgado y como de mi estatura

Pero el que dormirá con las "fabulosas 5" seré yo, porque estudie todas las vacaciones- dijo con determinación mientras sus gafas resplandecieron, se dirigió a los carteles…

NOOOOOOOOOOOO-paso ha mi lado llorando el mismo chico y se perdió de vista, yo me preparo mentalmente y me acerco al cartel preguntándome quienes son las fabulosas 5, llego al cartel y veo que estudiantes comienzan revisando sus nombres de los pisos inferiores, yo hago lo mismo.

Primer piso… no, segundo… no, tercero- y así sigo hasta los pisos superiores.

Antepenúltimo piso… no, penúltimo piso… no, demonios creo que mi examen fue tan malo que no clasifique, pero por si las dudas, último piso… si, lo sabía… un momento ¿sí? SI-doy un salto y muchos me miran, yo me sonrojo de la vergüenza y me dirijo al mostrador del edificio, donde una máquina que entrega las llaves de las habitaciones-

Por favor, ingrese su identificación y apoye su dedo índice en el lector- lo hice.

Gracias, tome su llave-la tome y me dirigí al elevador, entre junto con unas 50 personas, entre ellas el chico que salió llorando, mientras comenzamos a subir, me vio.

Hola-su voz todavía tenía un tinte de llanto y todavía lloraba un poco de hecho

¿En qué piso quedaste?-le pregunte

Penúltimo, un tipo llamado Jack Aliguieri me supero por cinco puntos-estaba colérico, mientras más subíamos más se vaciaba el ascensor, llegamos al penúltimo piso.

Pero bueno, ya pasara, seguramente el próximo año quedare en el último piso, mañana felicitare a ese tal Jack si es que lo veo-estaba relajadísimo- ¿no bajas?

Nope, gracias por las felicitaciones-sonreí despidiéndome.

HIJO DE P-las puertas del ascensor acallaron su grito, luego subí mas, me di cuenta de que el último piso tenía una distancia mayor entre pisos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Elegante-el último piso consistía en un pasillo que empezaba en el ascensor y terminaba en una ventana de cristal enorme la cual mostraba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, habían tres puertas en cada pared, avance por las puertas, todas tenían una luz verde en la parte superior del umbral que indicaba que estaban ocupadas, mi habitación en la puerta del medio de la pared derecha, me acerco y entro a mi habitación

(Esto habría sido demasiado difícil describirlo así que solo digamos que es una habitación con modernidad y muy grande)

Wow esta es una habitación con modernidad además de ser muy grande-(¬¬) observo el lugar donde dormiré, dejo mis cosas a un lado, abro la jaula de mis mascotas y me acuesto a dormir.

(En el exterior de la habitación 3ra persona)

Luego de que la puerta de la habitación de Jack se cerrara, se abrieron todas las otras puertas excepto de que quedaba a la derecha de Jack-

¿Llego?-dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, con un pijama que consistía en un camisón celeste y unos pantaloncillos grises, los cuales dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas y el camisón resaltaba sus pechos, su habitación estaba a la izquierda de Jack-

Parece que si Fiona-otra chica respondió, llevaba un pijama de gato bastante ajustado, y se remarcaba su buena figura, un poco más alta que Fiona y con un busto un poco más grande, además su piel era amarilla y su cabello rojo como el fuego, tenía una joya roja en la frente que resaltaba sus ojos naranjos, su habitación estaba en diagonal izquierdo hacia la de Jack.

Flanel, ¿sabes que algún día deberás cambiar esa infantil pero sexy pijama por una más grande verdad?-dijo una chica de piel blanca, ojos negros, cuerpo atlético y cabello negro que llegaba más debajo de la cintura, traía una camisa negra junto con una chaqueta de cuero café y unos jeans azules y una zapatillas negras, su habitación estaba en frente de la de Jack.

¿Y tú sabes marceline que deberías dejar de festejar por una noche?- dijo una chica de piel rosa pálido, cabello rosa fuerte, ojos azules y con pijama blanco de dos piezas, era más alta que Flanel pero tenía el mismo busto que Fiona.

Hey, no quedan muchas vacaciones, debo festejar Bonnibel- respondió marceline.

Ya paren las dos, y váyanse a dormir-dijo otra chica que salió de la habitación de Fiona, tenía cabello café claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura el cual estaba mojado, tenía e l cuerpo de una mujer adulta, estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca bastante pequeña que casi rebelaba los "detalles", además de tener una cola y orejas de gato reales

Me alegra haber llegado para el espectáculo de las diez cake-dijo marceline viendo a cake, la cual se sonrojo y entro a la habitación de nuevo.

No molestes a cake marceline-dijo Fiona molesta.

Solo bromeaba jeje-respondió marceline entrando a su habitación, al igual que Bonnibel

¿Me pregunto quién será el nuevo?-pregunto Flanel

Espero que no sea un chico-dijo Fiona mirando la puerta de Jack.

¿Por qué?-

¿Recuerdas al último chico que llego?-

(Escalofrió).

Bueno, supongo que eso lo veremos mañana, adiós-dijo Fiona

Adiós-ambas cerraron sus puertas y todos los del último piso durmieron plácidamente esa noche

este es mi segundo fic, por favor comenten y denme sus opiniones chauu


	2. Chapter 2

Son las 10 de la mañana, el edificio que alberga a los estudiantes de la academia Nexus se puede ver incluso desde fuera de la ciudad, en la cima de ese edificio, se encuentran las mentes más prodigiosas de la generación.

Flanel Faye, una elemental de fuego.

Marceline Abadeer, una vampira.

Bonnibel Princés, una descendiente de los del dulce reino.

Fiona Royal, descendiente de los humanos imperiales.

Cake Hudson, descendiente de los animales mágicos.

Y por último y por eso menos importante (por ahora) Jack Alighieri.

Todos los que miran ahora se preguntan que estará pasando por esas prodigiosas mentes.

(Habitación de Flanel)

Echa una bola con las frazadas en medio de la cama se encontraba la elemental de fuego.

(Habitación de Marceline)

Con una resaca digna de un demonio y bebiendo cuidadosamente un café, se encuentra la vampira, con cara de que no quiere hacer nada

(Habitación de Fiona y cake)

Fiona estaba haciendo su suspiro habitual al dormir…

Ahh nya…Ahh nya…-

Cake se encontraba durmiendo en una viga que Fiona había puesto especialmente para ella, si, ella puso esa viga, la subió por el ascensor y la clavo en la pared, Cake respiraba normalmente, pero poco a poco se comenzaba a caer de la viga hasta que…

Pum-se cayó al suelo, pero no despertó.

(Habitación de Bonnibel)

Se escuchaba el siseante sonido de una bicicleta de ejercicio, traía puesto un buzo gris, tenía una toalla blanca en el cuello.

(Habitación de Jack)

Jack ya estaba en pie, él también había entrenado, pero ahora estaba envuelto en una toalla porque acababa de salir del baño también tenía. una toalla sobrepuesta en la cabeza, el vapor se desprendía de él, su cuerpo presentaba marcas de un duro entrenamiento, algunas cicatrices y una marca en el centro de su espalda, un cuadrado, dentro de un circulo, no es una marca muy llamativa o espectacular, pero esa marca, definía completamente su ser y su esencia.

Que relajante baño-dijo con los ojos sami cerrados, se dirige a la cocina y encuentra una nota encima de la mesa.

Esta nota no estaba ayer, veamos, "el desayuno será puesto en una cesta enfrente de su puerta… bla bla bla, al igual que la cena y las otras comidas, bla, cualquier otro alimento debe ser comprado dentro del establecimiento o en tiendas afiliadas al instituto", se ve que piensan en todo-mira un reloj en la pared y se dirige a buscar su desayuno, pero se detiene en seco y se gira.

¿Noira? ¿Lumus?, deben seguir durmiendo, el viaje debió ser cansador para ellas-luego se dio vuelta y siguió en su camino a buscar su desayuno, estaba por abrir la puerta.

Toc toc toc-tocaron la puerta antes de que el abriera, coincidencia.

(Primera persona Flanel)

"Bien, ya llame a la puerta, diré hola mi nombre es Flanel, soy una elemental de fuego, espero que podamos ser amigas… pero y si es un chico… saldré huyendo si saldré huyendo porque seguramente es un pervertido si, si"-entonces la puerta que estaba frete a mí, se abre.

Buenos días mi nombre es… es…-me quedo con la mente en blanco, solo veo un cuerpo esbelto, y con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura.

¿Tu nombre es…?-dice el incitándome a que continúe mi frase.

Flanel, m-mi nombre es Flanel-me cuesta hablar.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jack-se inclina hacia mí y me besa la mejilla

(3ra persona)

Pof-se desmayó.

¿F-Flanel?, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?-dice nervioso mientras se inclina hacia ella y apoya el oído en su pecho, su corazón late aceleradamente, en eso se escucha un puerta, Jack mira y solo ve una adolecente de polera sin mangas y unas bragas rojas muy provocadoras, ella mira a Jack.

Si no tuviera esta resaca me uniría a ustedes-se da media vuelta y va a entrar a su cuarto de nuevo, pero se detiene en seco, de la nada saca un hacha roja y se la pone a cinco centímetros de la cara.

¿Qué le haces a mi amiga?-dice de una manera lenta y macabra

¡n-nada no le he hecho nada todavía!-dice Jack muy nervioso

¿Todavía?-le acerca más el hacha y pone una cara más macabra.

¡d-digo, no le haría nada jamás!-dice más nervioso

¿Le estas diciendo fea?-dice levantando su hacha dispuesta a dar un golpe.

¡Es mi primer día aquí, te agradecería que no me mates con esa hacha convertida en bajo!-dice casi llorando, marceline se detiene en seco.

¿Cómo sabes que es un bajo?-dijo más calmada con curiosidad, todavía tenía el hacha en el aire.

Solo tiene cuatro cuerdas-dice el adolecente un poco más calmado, la chica bajo su hacha.

¿Y que le paso a Flanel?-completamente calmada.

Se desmayó-

¿Por qué?-

No lo sé ella dijo hola mi nombre es Flanel, yo dije mi nombre es Jack, y le di un beso en la mejilla luego ella-

¡Le diste un beso!-dice un poco espantada.

Así nos saludamos de dónde vengo-dice el ojirojo

Ya veo… pero bueno y ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?-

Por favor no hables de ella como si hubiera muerto-dice deprimido Jack

Pero bueno, ¿Qué hacemos con Flanel?-

¡¿Qué le paso a Flanel?!-dicen dos chicas que salieron de otra puerta.

Se desmayó-dijo Jack, ambas chicas corrieron hacia Flanel.

¡Flanel no te mueras!-dijo la que parecía más joven, traía puesto un sombrero de conejo una blusa celeste y una falda verde, la otra chica…

Cake, creo que se te cayo algo-dice Marceline apuntando una toalla café en el corredor, cake miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de…

¡ESTOY DESNUDAAAA! ¡DAME TU TOALLA!-dice agarrando la toalla que Jack tenía en la cabeza y se tapó el pecho, lo malo es que se llevó la toalla junto con Jack, que estaba entremedio de los pechos de la chica intentando salir-

¡Suelta a Cake maldito pervertido!-dice Fiona y lanza a Jack con una fuerza impresionante a la pared de su habitación y este queda estrellado en ella.

Ouch ouch ouch- dice mientras sale de la pared, sin lesión aparente y se acerca nuevamente a las chicas.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacemos con Flanel?-todas no reaccionaron de la impresión, Fiona había golpeado a muchos chicos, es la primera vez que uno de sus golpes no surtía efecto.

Denle respiración boca a boca-dijo Cake de repente, todos se miraron entre sí, pero luego todas miraron a Jack

Emmm, yo ¿verdad?-dice Jack.

No somos esa clase de chicas-dicen al unísono.

Está bien-Jack se inclina y pone sus labios en los de Flanel, por la mente de las chicas cruzaba el mismo pensamiento, "no pensé que lo haría", entonces Flanel abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo vio que Jack la besaba, ambos se ruborizaron al instante, ambos tenían miedo de moverse por alguna razón, hasta que…

¡Pervertido!-dice Flanel y le lanza a Jack una inmensa llamarada, lo que lo envía de nuevo a la pared, quedo inconsciente, luego se dio cuenta de lo que iso y se va a disculpar.

Así la armonía y calma acaba de terminar en la vida de Jack Alighieri

Continuara.

Lamento escribir tan poco y haberme demorado tanto, el próximo capítulo saldrá más pronto


End file.
